Dr Death
by M.I.High2001
Summary: Dr. Death is knocking on Tom's door. With out Tom will the team make it out alive? Rated T coz i dunno what the ratings mean and most people rate there work T.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. this is my first fan-fic. i hope you guys like it and please give constructive criticism. it would help me improve my work loads.**

It was 10 at night. Tom was down in the basement looking through files on previous missions. He was bored. He hadn't been given any work for ages. Just told to look through files. He was jealous. The other four got proper missions. Dan also got the girls. Every one fell head over heels. Tom felt like nothing.

Frank walked in holding two mugs with a brown liquid in. "Tom?" Tom swivelled in his chair.

"You okay?" Frank asked.

"Um... Yes. Ah! My favourite mug!" Tom said trying to sound a little happier. 'The mug said I heart computers!' He sipped the liquid. "Mmmmmm….. Hot chocolate!"

Frank turned around to get the biscuits. Tom turned back round and carried on thinking about how ugly he was. Tom looked at his arm. There was bruising and marks up and down it.

"Even my family hates me." he whispered. Frank walked in with a plate of biscuits. "Biscuits too!" he saw Tom. "Are you okay?" Frank pulled up toms sleeve and saw the marks but wasn't shocked. "Do you think I wouldn't notice? You've been down here every night for the past year." Frank rubbed Tom on the shoulder.

"I know" said Tom, "but…" He suddenly felt sleepy. His eyelids were getting heavier by the second.

"But what?" Frank said sounding worried. He heard the lift. "No one comes down at this time," he whispered looking down at his watch. He got up to see who it was.

Bang

Tom woke up with all his senses active. He spun round to find frank unconscious and bleeding. Tom got up only to find a man in black.

"Bye bye" said the mysterious man and shot Tom who swerved at the last second. The bullet hit him in the chest just missing his heart. Tom fell into darkness.

**10 minutes later**

Frank woke up with a splitting headache and un-aware of where he was. He looked around and remembered he was in the base. "Tom!" He cried as he looked at Tom's pale, limp body. He got up and ran over to him. Tom was lying in a pool of blood. "Tom! Tom!" He wasn't waking. Frank checked the boy heart rate. It was getting slower and slower. "No! No! No!" Frank cried. He got up and called and M.I.9 ambulance. He ran over to Tom again checking his pulse. The boy woke up. "Tom!" Frank shouted! "You're alive!"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because I'm gonna kill him if you step any closer!" the man in the black suit said to frank.

"No!" shouted frank.

"I did warn you!"

He injected something into Tom and ran. "Oh, and frank, I'd watch you're back too! You don't know when I'll strike next!" He said and left. Frank looked at Tom who was violently shaking.

"You'll be alright. I promise!" whispered frank rocking a ghostly white Tom back and forth. Frank checked his pulse again. Tom was dead. Frank looked down at the boys pale body in his arms. "I'm sorry," Frank said. Tears began falling down his cheeks.


	2. Chapter 2

**hi again. her'es chapter two.**

Frank woke up and started to panic and tense up. He was in a white room with lots of wires coming out of his nose and mouth. There was a beeping noise that started speed up. Where was he? Where was tom? Where was anyone?

"Frank?"

Frank calmed down. He could recognize that voice from anywhere. It was Stella! "Stella!" He shouted.

"Oh Frank! You're okay!" cried Stella.

"Where's Tom? Where are the others? Cried frank.

"The team are back at St. Hearts" Stella stopped.

"What? Where is Tom?" Frank started to panic again.

Stella noticed the beeping noise getting faster and faster. She pressed a red button and immediately a group of doctors came in. One of them sedated Frank while another tried to calm Stella who was now crying.

"What am I going to tell him. I can't just say, 'Oh yeah, that might not have been Tom, he might be out there still!' can I. It will give him false hope." Stella cried falling to the floor in tears.

"It will be okay," said one of the nurses. The nurse helped Stella up and put her into the bed next to franks. A doctor ushered the other doctors and nurses out before locking the door.

Sleep, you're tired," said the mysterious man coming next to her. She saw his face and tried to scream but her throat was dry. The doctor injected a green substance into Stella who was immediately knocked out.

**Korps HQ**

"Where am I?" Stella cried out. She had a splitting headache. She pushed herself off the ground and analysed her surroundings. She was defiantly not at the hospital and defiantly not at HQ. But where?

"Nice of you to join us," said an evil voice. Stella recognized the voice immediately. The Crime Minister walked in front of her cell. "Tom and I were just having a little chat."

"Tom!" Stella squeaked. Tom was tied up onto a wooden board that was lent up against the grim wall. He was ghostly white and was bruised all over. He had blood stained on his, once white, shirt. He looked weak and tired. She could see that he was in pain and tried to get through the bars of her cell but froze as a hand grabbed her and threw her on to the cold hard floor. Tears ran down her face.

"Now tell us where K.3.R.1 is and we will let the boy live." screamed the Crime Minister.

She didn't know what to do. Either Keri gets turned into the master mind or tom dies. Either way she was losing a member of the team. "No!" cried Stella.

"Have it your way then!" two guards grabbed Stella and pushed her back against the wall. She struggled to see what was going on. Just as a guard was about to stab tom she cried out, "Don't hurt him!"

"What?!" the crime minister said looking confused. A chief of M.I.9 was about to tell her the where the girl was. She hadn't even tortured her yet!

"Let him live!" I'll tell you where Keri is. But first give me Tom!"

"No!" Tom squeaked

"Yes! Now give me Tom!" Stella cried. Two guards undid the straps holding tom. He fell to the floor in a bundle and gave a little squeal. Another guard picked up tom by his hair and threw him In Stella's direction. He lay at her feet unconscious.

Stella scooped up tom in my arms. He was a lot lighter than usual but she didn't comment. She ran away from the crime minister. She didn't know what she was doing but she would do what it takes to save Tom.

"What's going on?" Tom said quietly. Stella looked at him and said, "I'm saving you," she was starting to get tired and felt light headed. She looked back up and saw two guards facing the other way. she saw a small cupboard labelled stationary. She wondered why they needed stationary but cleared her mind. She quickly checked the coast was clear before pushing open the door. She gasped when she saw the Crime Minister. She tried to back up but fell into two guards.

"You sneaky little bugger!" screamed the Crime Minister.

Stella trembled. She never got scared but today she was petrified. She just risked one of her agents lives as well as her own because the cm wanted Keri. She felt stupid. she shouldn't of done it and now she was to pay the price. "Leave Tom!" she cried.

"Aw." the CM said sarcastically. "You don't want poor little Tom to get hurt." she said sounding sweet almost. "Well that's unlucky because I've arranged for you and that pile of dirt to meet Dr Death! She started laughing as she walked out of the room. Stella and tom were left alone.

"I am so sorry," Stella said stroking toms head. "I shouldn't have done anything! I'm so sorry!"

"Don't worry," Tom said weakly. I'm still alive aren't I!

"Only just." Stella said sadly. She felt toms pulse. It was getting slower. "Just tell me one thing, what are these marks?"

Tom started crying. "What?" Stella asked.

"Mum did it!" tom said.

"Did what?" she looked down at om who was shaking.

"She beats me!" He gave a little sob.

"What? Why?"

"She says it's my fault." Tom stuttered.

"What's your fault?" Stella said. She was worried. She had never seen anyone so scared. So weak.

"She says it's my fault dad died." he started crying again.

"Oh. I'm so sorry." said Stella trying to calm him down. Suddenly the door opened and in came a tall elegant woman. She stared at tom who started to shake. She then said, "meet my fiance Dr Death!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey again! Thank you so much for all the reviews.**

**Back at St. Hearts**

"Where is Tom?" questioned Mrs King. She was the worst teacher alive though Keri.

"So! Where is he?" questioned Mrs king again looking at Aneisha.

"I'm not sure," Aneisha said (very quietly.)

"What was that?" Mrs King spat.

"I'm not sure." She said louder. She was worried. It was unusual for Tom to not be here, let alone Frank! Something was wrong. She could sense it. A gut feeling. Tom was in trouble! She got up when Mrs Kings back.

Mrs king turned around and saw Aneisha slip out of the class. "And where do you think you're going?"

Aniesha panicked. "Um… I feel sick. I was going to medical." This wasn't a lie. She really did feet sick to the stomach with worry.

"Wait," said Mrs King. "One of you go with Aneisha. Ah, you," Mrs King said pointing to Keri.

Aneisha and Keri left. They turned and ran to the caretaker's cupboard. Keri pressed her thumb against the scanner disguised as a light switch. The door opened and they walked in. before pulling the leaver Aneisha looked around the store room. There was a tin of apple green paint. It was Tom's favorite colour. It reminded her of Tom and she remembered what she was doing. She pulled he mop towards her and the lift plummeted down. The doors opened and Keri walked out. She put her hands to her mouth as she saw the state of the base. She started crying and couldn't stop. Either could Aneisha. Aneisha lent against a pillar and sat down rocking back and forth.

The base was horrible. There were puddles of blood everywhere. She used all her strength to get up and looked around. She found two blood stained bullets, a syringe and toms mug smashed in pieces. It didn't take Sherlock to work out this one.

"Oh Neish! I'm so sorry." Keri said sounding mournful.

"Thank you," Aneisha said quietly. She was crying uncontrollably. She sat down on toms chair and looked at his desk. She noticed a bit of paper from under a paper weight. It said A_neisha_. She picked it up. It had neat handwriting on it. It was Tom's. She knew his handwriting from a light year away.

_Dear Aneisha,_

_If you're reading this I am either locked up or dead. I just wanted to you to know that where ever I am I will always love you, I will never forget you and you will always be in my heart. _

_Please press the heart on the paper weight._

_Love Tom xxx_

Aneisha did what the letter said. She pressed the heart on the paper weight. Nothing happened. She looked down, tears falling off her face. Suddenly the paper weight started to move. This startled Aneisha who then fell off her chair. She got back up to find the paper weight was gone. In its place was a locket saying 'I will always love you'. She opened the locket to find a picture of her and Tom together at the summer disco from last year.

"Oh thank you Tom. I will always love you!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Just a quick thank you to those who have followed/Favorited/reviewed this fan fic! It means the world to me! And guess what, my friend and me are going to be making a series together after I've finished this. It will be on a different account so I'll tell you the details once we've discussed more. Anyway, I'm rambling on. Sorry. xxx**

Frank walked into the base. "Hey guys!" Trying to hide his pain.

"Hey guys! Is that all you've got to say?" Aniesha screamed. She had tears running down her pale face and she was clutching the locket as if it was some weapon. "Tom is missing and probably dead judging by the state of here, you pull a sickie and all you've got to say is hey guys!" Aniesha sobbed.

"I'm sorry," Frank said mournfully.

"Just forget it! I'm getting Dan. At least he will understand!"

"I'll come with you," Keri said. The two hugged and then walked into the lift. The door shut and Frank heard the lift go up.

"Nice one Frank! Nice one!" He muttered to himself.

**Back in class**

Aneisha and Keri walked back into history. "You feel better now?" Mrs King said trying to sound sympathetic but it sounded sarcastic and angry to everyone.

"No miss. I've just come to ask if I can speak to Dan. can I?

"Daniel Morgan!" shouted Mrs King. He didn't know why Mrs King had shouted. He was right in front of him. She even managed to get spit in his eye but he managed not to flinch. He stood up and walked to the door where Keri and Aneisha stood. He was terrified. Both Aneisha and Keri had sadness written all over them. Something was wrong. he knew when Aneisha and Keri left the first time.

They stood outside the caretakers office. Aneisha managed to open up the scanner that was concealed by the switch after five attempts and put her shaking thumb up to the scanner. It wasn't working.

"Let me try," said Keri as she put her thumb up to the scanner. It worked. Dan opened the door and let in Keri and Aneisha. He then stood beside the mop and pulled it towards him. Suddenly the lift dropped down. When the doors opened Aneisha sat on the closest chair. She had already been feeling sick and dizzy but the ride made her feel 100 times worse.

Dan saw Aneisha gag and found a bucket. She was sick. He took away the bucket and gave her a hug. "I'm so sorry," he said. He found a blanket and wrapped it around Aneisha who was shaking. He felt her temperature and she was boiling. "Frank!" he shouted but saw him struggle with Keri who was also shaking and wrapped in a blanket. "What's wrong with them?" Dan asked.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Thank you again so much to everyone who has reviewed this fan-fic. Being new i did not expect people would like this but you guys have proved me wrong! Thank you!**

**Korps HQ**

Tom gasped as the man who almost killed him walked into the small, cramped room. it was bad enough there being Tom, Stella, five guards and the woman in the cupboard. They did not need the monster of a man in the 'stationary' cupboard too!

"So nice to meet you. I don't think we meet properly last time," Dr. Death said. He held out his giant, dirty hand to Tom who backed away. "Oh. You don't want to shake hands with me? Well, I can shake you and your friend here right up unless you tell me where K.3.R.1 is!"

"No!" Tom cried. The woman slapped him around the face.

"Oh, you WILL tell us where she is or your dead." pointing to Tom and Stella. "Actually," she said changing her mind. "I would like to try out my new equipment!" She grabbed Tom by the arm and dragged him out of the room.

"No!" Stella said firmly.

"Shut up you!" said Dr. Death glaring at Stella. "Or I'll make you!" Stella hid away in fear. She did not want to know why he was called Dr. Death but at the same time she was curious.

She waited 10 minutes in silence before curiosity got the better of her. "Why? Why are you called Dr. Death?" she ventured.

"Because I was once a Dr. one who treated people kindly. But I got framed and put in M.I.9's fucking top cell for murder. I never fucking killed anyone!" he said angrily. "I was saved by Korps who gave me a new life. A fresh life where I wouldn't be stereotyped as a murderer because I am big. They still put me in charge of scapular. I was happy!"

"Why do you want Tom and me? Apart from a way to find Keri."

"Because im getting my revenge on M.I.9 for taking my child away from me! Why do you take poor children from their parents?" He asked sarcastically.

"Were here to protect our country so if that includes rescuing children from reckless parents who beat their children then so be it." Stella said trying to put M.I.9 in the best possible light. "Wait?!" She gasped and started crying.

"No! No! No! No!" she cried sounding in pain. "You're his father aren't you? She must be his mother!" Stella said pointing to the metal door sounding furious now as if she was set out to kill. "What are you going to do? Tell me! Tell me now!" she shouted trying to hold back her tears.

"Even if I said, you wouldn't be able to tell anyone!"

"Why not?" Stella said trying to sound firm but actually sounding slightly (very) scared. Suddenly he held a knife to her neck and slowly started piecing the skin.

"Because you won't be alive to tell anyone. No one will for that matter!" He raised his hand and swiped the air. A screen appeared. It was hard to see but Stella just made out Dan and Frank trying to help Keri and Aneisha who were dying in front of her eyes. She felt guilty for them dying when she couldn't do anything. She felt useless!

"No!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Back at HQ**

"Help!" Dan screamed while he checked Aneisha pulse. It was getting slower and slower. He needed to do something but he didn't know what to do. His mind had gone blank and all first aid training he did had gone.

40 bpm

28 bmp

16 bpm

4 bpm

0 bpm

"No! No no no! Not now! Frank! Help now!" Dan screamed. "Frank!" he looked over his shoulder to see Frank giving Keri CPR. "No! Keri!" he looked back at Aneisha and felt like dying. Tom was dead. Keri was dead and Aniesha was dead.

"Call for the medics!" Dan heard Frank shout but it sounded like a whisper. "Dan? Dan!" He didn't respond.

"Dan." Keri whispered. This woke Dan up. The one thing that he loved was Keri. Her stupidity was funny. She was beautiful. She could even look good when having a bad hair day! He felt bad because of Zoe but she hadn't contacted him in moths so she obviously didn't care about him anymore.

"You're alive?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Don't say that." Frank said firmly.

"Why not? I am alive." Keri answered back.

"Because that was the last thing Tom said! The last thing Tom said before he died." Frank started crying. "it'smyfaultTomisdeadandnowAneishaisgoingtodieandIthoughtyouweregoingtodieanStellaismissingandIcan'thandleit!"

"What? Speak slower." Keri said trying to calm down Frank.

"It's my fault Tom is dead and now Aneisha Is going to die and I thought you were going to die and Stella Is missing and I can't handle it!" Frank repeated slowly.

"Dan! Call the people that help you when your ill or dying or whatever the problem is." Keri said trying to sound like she knew what she was talking about.

"The medics?"

"That's the ticket!"

"What? You would never say 'that's the ticket'. it's too old and un cool.

"No it isn't."

That's not what you were saying yesterday!" Dan said accusingly.

"Oh well. we can't fight now!"

"Oh yeah!"

Dan ran over to the phone and called. And called. And called. The lines were dead. Just as Dan was about to call for the last time the lights went out and Frank, Keri and him were left in pitch black. The buzzing noise of computers, the (non-existent) heating and the lift stopped. All they could hear were the foot step of what they thought were students back upstairs. They didn't know they were totally wrong. In fact it was the opposite of innocent kids that were 10 minutes to their classes.

"Turn on the emergency lighting!" He heard Keri shout. He loved her voice even when she was angry. It had that tone about it that made it amazing. He never got bored of listening to Keri.

Dan did so but as soon as he turned around to go back to Aneisha, Dan was met with a gun barrel in his face. The owner of the gun Dan did not recognize. He wore a long black coat and a black hat. He could just make out his face. Scars along the forehead, a great big nose and a bruise on his cheek. He recognized him but he didn't know from where.

He then remembered where he had seen him. The CCTV footage from after another mission a year ago. Frank had said the person who killed Tom was the same person from the footage.

"You! You killed Tom!" Dan screamed at his face.

"No I didn't. I just made it look like I killed him so i could do what they wanted to do for a long time!"

"What," Dan hissed.

"Get MY son back!"

Bang

The room was spinning in Dan's head. The man was getting bigger and bigger. The floor was getting closer. He didn't know what was going on until he came in contact with the floor. His ribs hurt and his head was pounding like there were a million fireworks displays going on all at once. He turned to frank who watched.

Dan let out a final cry before going into a world of darkness. "Help!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys. **

**I was looking at my stats (which I only just found) and I already have over 1000 views and over 250 visitors! I've said this a lot but it means so much to me and it makes me feel like people appreciate my work. THANK YOU!**

**I've had a couple of people say Deri shipper. Sorry to those who think Zan is better than Deri but I have plans to do with the whole Dan/Keri/Zoe thing and hopefully you guys like what's coming up. That won't be in the next couple of chapters though. Sorry.**

**Anyway, I've gone on too long.**

**Rachel xxx**

**M.I.9 hospital**

Keri sat against a wall outside the team's room. She had mascara stains down her cheeks from where she had been crying. In one day the whole team had collapsed. Tom had been killed and disappeared. Stella was nowhere to be seen. Aneisha was on life support as was Dan who had several broken ribs. Keri had been checked up after almost dying and as for Frank, well, he had lost the plot.

"You need to eat," said a nurse with long brown hair and coffee coloured skin. She sat down next to Keri. "What's your name?" asked the nurse. "I'm Rose," she said.

"Keri," she mumbled. The nurse planted a fiver into Keri's hand for Keri to get food. She rejected the offer and gave back the money.

"Please Keri. Just a packet of crisps? A chocolate bar? Anything? You need to eat or you'll run out of energy," pleaded the nurse. "we've had people here who have died from not eating. I'm sure your friends don't want you to die, do they?" warned the nurse.

Keri still said no.

"At least get some rest," said the nurse trying to persuade Keri to do something. The sorrow girl shook her head and sighed. "Please," begged the nurse. "I'll put you in the same room as them if you want." Rose said pointing to the room with most of the team.

Keri nodded and walked into the room. There was already a spare bed in there. It was between Dan and Aneisha's bed. She sat down on the bed and started to cry again. Just looking at their lifeless body's made her want to die in a hole.

Frank looked up at Keri and came over and hugged her. He may have lost it but he still knew he had to be there for Keri. He had to be strong for her. "Don't worry. They'll survive. They always do," Frank said trying to calm down the sobbing girl.

"But what if they don't survive? I won't have got to tell Dan how I feel. It will be just you and me. It can't be just you and me. Then there is no team and then M.I.9 will be shut down and I'll be stuck in stupid classes and you'll be stuck behind a desk like when Hamitch shut us down last time. That can't happen." Keri said trying not to hyperventilate but not succeeding.

"Oh Keri. They will survive and I know it. You know it. They still have us and as long as we stay strong, they'll be strong too. I promise I won't let them die." Frank said hugging Keri while stoking her soft auburn hair.

**At Night**

"Come with us!" shouted a man that looked very familiar.

"Why should I?" Keri answered back.

"Because if you don't we will break you. We'll start by breaking your leg, then your arm then each rib until you do."

"No!" Keri screamed.

"Have it your way then." The man dragged Keri out to the car park. He got out a hammer and smashed Keri's leg until she cried out in pain. "Are you going to come with us then?"

"Never!" screamed Keri.

**1 Hour later**

She woke up screaming. She had had a dream about being kidnapped. She sat up and banged her head. "Hey! I don't remember the ceiling being this low before." She tried to get up but she couldn't. There wasn't enough space. "Hey! Where am I?" She felt around before realizing what had happened. She had been kidnapped and she was in the boot of a car. It She touched her leg. It was bleeding loads. She felt around the floor and felt a puddle of blood.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys. I'm sorry I haven't written for a couple of days. My laptop broke and now I can't use it so I have to borrow my mum's laptop and post stuff at school. ****L**

The boot opened and Keri was blindfolded.

"Get off me!" Keri screamed. "If you don't get off me I will… um… I will… tell all of M.I.9 about you and what evil things you do!"

"Trust me, you can't tell anyone because we've taken all your communicators, trackers and other silly gadgets you have. You're alone! No one can help you this time!" the person said. He/she had a low voice. They had a black hat and a long coat. Keri decided he was male.

"Urgh!" Keri groaned. "They will realise I'm gone and find me! Track me down! They always find someone or another!" Keri screamed. She scratched her neck realising it what she had just said. It was Tom who found people. It wasn't Dan or Aneisha or Frank. It was Tom.

"You idiot! Tom was the only cleaver one and now I have him!" said the man dragging Keri.

"Wait? Did you say YOU have tom. But he is dead! There were massive puddles of Tom's blood all over the base!" Keri screamed.

"Oh. That was a diversion to get what I wanted! My son!"

"Wait! You the guy who shot Dan! You told him Tom was your son!"

"No I didn't. I said I was getting back my son," The shadow said sarcastically.

"Oh come on! It doesn't take a genius. You're Tom's dad and you took him!"

"Yes! Pretty much!"

"What do you mean pretty much?"

"Well I wanted him back but I was told to get him for other reasons too!" Said the man angrily with all the questions.

"Why?"

"I can't tell you! I've already told you too much! Were here now anyway!" Shouted the person chucking Keri into a small cupboard and walking in afterwards.

"Your still here? I thought you would have tried to escape again. I guess you wouldn't want to risk the life of your precious agent Tupper!"

Stella rolled her eyes and walked over to Keri to take off her blindfold. "Keri?"

"Stella!" Keri squealed. It was good to find Stella.

"Well I leave you two to have your little mothers meeting and tell my master we have you!" The man sarcastically commented, spat on the floor and walked out.

"Oh Keri. I thought you died! I saw you and Aneisha die!"

"We almost died." Emphasizing the almost. "Frank saved me and Aneisha is on life support at an M.I.9 hospital."

"Are Frank and Dan okay?" Stella questioned.

"Um…"

"Keri!"

"Dan got shot and… um… Frank kind of went…um… a bit crazy." Keri muttered getting quieter every word.

"What!" Stella shouted. "Did you try to help them?"

"I did! I really did!" Keri shouted defensively. She got up and limed half way across the room before falling into a heap crying in pain.

"I'm sorry Keri," Stella said walking over to Keri.

"Forget it! Obviously I'm still a terrible agent to you. After everything I've done I'm still an amateur to you!" Keri cried.

"No! You're a great agent! Don't put yourself down! don't let anyone put you down! " That moment Dr. Death walked back in dragging Tom behind him.

"Tom!" Stella and Keri screamed at the same time.

"What have you done to him!" Keri screamed in anger.

"You're so stupid! I didn't do this to him! She did!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! I haven't posted in 3 days which is unusual considering I was posting every day. Oh well. Here you go!**

A tall woman with long blonde hair walked into the room. Behind her the crime minister walked in.

"Ah! J.4.5.K.3.R.1! I thought you were dead! Oh well. I'll just get Dr. Death to kill you now!" the crime minister smirked.

"No!" Tom screamed with all his strength.

"Shut up Thomas! I'll deal with you later!" screamed the blonde haired woman.

Keri tried to limp to the door but was grabbed by Dr. Death. He raised her up by her t-shirt so that she couldn't get away. She tried kicking his shins but the bulky man didn't move an inch. He took out a syringe with his spare hand and injected her with a green liquid.

He dropped her and she fell into a pile at his feet.

"I love you Dan!"

**At hospital**

Dan shot up. "I love you Keri!" before collapsing again.

**Back at Korps**

"Keri!" she heard Stella scream before the world turned blank.

The CM checked Keri's pulse. Zero. "It's good to see that thing works. After yesterday's test I wasn't so sure." She laughed and walked away followed by Dr. Death. The blonde haired woman stayed.

"Come here Thomas!" she screamed. Tom reluctantly got up and slowly made his way to the woman.

"Who are you!" screamed Stella.

"Isis Tupper," said the woman.

"Isis. That means raven right? Wait you're his mother!"

"Yes! And I have plans for this boy. But first I need V.9.5.Z.O.E.6.

**Back at the hospital**

Dan sat up and screamed. He had had a dream that Keri was kidnapped and taken by Korps. It was only a dream right. He looked around the room to see an empty bed with a hand print. It was blood. "Keri?" He cried. It hadn't been a dream. Keri had been taken and hurt. Hurt so badly blood had been drawn. He pulled the numerous wires that were on him off and an alarm started ringing. He didn't care though. Dan got up to look for Keri but felt the cold hard floor instead. He saw a group of nurses and doctors running in before blacking out.

**10 minutes later**

"Dan? Dan? Can you hear me?" said a voice. Dan slowly opened his eyes and adjusted to the bright lights that doctors were shining in in face.

"What happened?" he asked obviously confused.

"You were shouting Keri and then blacked out. Probably because you took off all of the wires," said a coffee coloured nurse pointing to the wires poking in and out of Dan.

"Who are you?" Dan questioned. "I recognise you!"

"I'm Rose. A member of Frank's old team." Rose said pointing to the slightly dazed frank in the corner of the room. She sighed. "I think I have worked with you before," She carried on and started talking about previous missions.

Dan interrupted. "Where is Keri?"

A doctor walked in. "I know!"

"Who are you? Where is she? What have you done to her?" Dan cried.

"I'm a friend of frank. Can't tell you who I am. Also, for the record, I haven't done anything to Keri but I just so happened to have hacked into every security camera in the U.K. Come with me and I'll show you where she is!" He replied.

"No! The last time I went with someone I didn't know Keri almost died!" He was remembering back to when he trusted Alexis Von Hadyes. Keri died in front of him. Well she almost did. Just thinking about Keri hurt him. He needed to get her back. Get Stella back.

"Actually, Yes!" Dan said. He would risk his life to find Keri and Stella. To find out who killed Tom.

"Good. Now let's get started!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Korps cupboard**

**Tom's P.O.V**

I woke up against a wall. I had a splitting headache. I couldn't remember anything but my mum punching me in the temple. I rubbed my temple and started to look around the room. I saw a Korps logo meaning I was in a Korps base. I saw Stella leaning against the opposite wall. her eyes were blotchy and red. She had been crying. It was weird. Stella never let her feelings show. Something was wrong. Seriously wrong.

Next to her was Keri. Just she didn't look like Keri. She was lifeless and thin. Her skin was as white as a sheet. Even her hair had lost colour. I tried to get up but was pulled back down by a wave of dizziness. I put my head between my knees until the dizziness had past. I got up again and walked over to Keri. Picking up her wrist and checked her pulse. I felt sick. There was no pulse.

_Flash back_

_"Ah! J.4.5.K.3.R.1! I thought you were dead! Oh well. I'll just get Dr. Death to kill you now!" the crime minister smirked._

_"No!" i screamed with all his strength._

_"Shut up Thomas! I'll deal with you later!" screamed the blonde haired woman._

_Keri tried to limp to the door but was grabbed by Dr. Death. He raised her up by her t-shirt so that she couldn't get away. She tried kicking his shins but the bulky man didn't move an inch. He took out a syringe with his spare hand and injected her with a green liquid._

_He dropped her and she fell into a pile at his feet._

_"I love you Dan!"_

_End of flashback_

I was shivering violently and felt even sicker. I was the reason Keri was dead. If I had done what mum wanted then Keri wouldn't be dead.

"Tom. There is something you need to know," Stella said noticing I was shaking. I didn't answer I didn't want to hear anything she said. I didn't want to listen to anything anyone said.

"Keri isn't dead."

"WHAT! But she has no pulse!" I shouted.

"Keri isn't dead because this isn't Keri. This a clone," Stella said. This made me feel so dizzy. Where was Keri? What Were Korps doing to her? Why did Korps want zoe? I stood up and started hammering at the door. My head started pounding again. I felt another wave of dizziness and collapsed.

I woke up leaning against the door with Stella beside me. I needed to stop getting dizzy.

"I'm sorry Stella," I whispered.

"What for?"

For being difficult. I keep blacking out or getting people locked up and stuff,"

"Two things, one, its not your fault me and Keri were locked up. They want as many of us to find out information. Two, you have been abused to badly that your going to black out. You have been hurt more than anyone else." She hugged me so hard until I couldn't breathe. She noticed this and let go. "Sorry Tom."

"Don't worry. Thank you. Anyway, Keri, where do you think she is?"

"She is being tortured next door." she mumbled.

"How do you know?"

"Your spy pod comes in very useful." Stella pointed to the spy pod next to me along with my phone, my D.S. and my toolkit.

"Oh. It is a useful thing. How will we rescue her though?"

"We need to contact Frank. Do you think you can get a signal?"

"Do you think I can't," I questioned. I took my D.S. out and checked for signal. There was. I took the D.S. apart and took out the connection box. I wired it up to my phone and I had signal. The one problem was that there was a code. I typed in 56777. It worked.

Stella was looking over my shoulder. "56777?"

"You know those old fashioned phones that you and Frank had. The ones that have the keypad with 9 numbers and three or four letters underneath each number?"

"Yes,"

"Well 5 is K, 6 is O, 777 is R P S."

"Korps!"

"Yeah. They need to sort out there security coz boy genius has out smarted them!"

"Boy genius?" Stella asked.

"I'm also known as lord of the locks and biscuit boy." I said happily.

"Biscuit boy?" she questioned.

"What? I like biscuits." I said defensively. "thinking about that, is there any food? I'm starving!"

Stella got up and picked up a tray and walked back. "I got them to save your food for you."

I hugged her so hard. "Thank you Thank you thank you!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey. How are you all? Before I start I think I need to explain some stuff. Everyone is like Tom and Stella Tom and Stella! Because tom's mum abused him Stella feel she needs to protect him like a mother, nothing else if that's what you were thinking. Sorry guys. In this fan-fiction I'm shipping are Tom and Aneisha, Keri and Dan, and frank and Stella. **

**This chapter is still Tom's P.O.V unless I say otherwise.**

"We will be interrogated one at a time about the where about of Zoë."

I butted In. "Where is Zoë and why do they want her. She isn't the match for the mastermind so why would she be needed?"

"Even though she isn't perfect, they will still use her if necessary. Anyway, let me carry on. Once they have finished interrogating Keri it is likely they will bring her back in here but unconscious because they don't want us to suspect that she is still alive. They will take one of us. We will all have trackers so whoever comes to help us escape knows where to find us. While you're being interrogated, Keri and I will escape seeing as you will get about as far as a Korps guard with the condition you're in. Frank will get you out and will take you back to one of the M.I.9 hospitals where you will meet us. Ready agent Tupper?"

"Ready!" I shouted a little too enthusiastically. I started to make four trackers. One for Stella, one for Frank, one for Keri and one for me. Naturally I was done in two hours. "Record time!" I shouted only to be shushed by Stella who was listening at the door.

She beckoned me over and I put my ear against the wall. Two guards were talking about J.H.A.N.N.A.H. They were talking about another clone. The name was like Keri and Zoe's code.

"Where do you think J.H.A.N.N.A.H. is?" Said one of the guards.

"I heard someone say they saw someone like her running to the school." said another guard.

"Do you have her on the database?" I asked Stella.

"I don't remember seeing that name. Do you have your phone? I could check. I passed Stella my phone.

"There is someone under the name Rachel Summers. Red hair. Blue eyes. Looks like Keri. Just younger."

I got back my phone and started calling frank to tell her about the plan.

"Frank? Oh, um… well, we need you to help us. I told the receiver the plan and then hung up.

"Tom! What has happened?!" Stella shouted.

"This isn't anyone but Korps' fault. Frank has lost it, Aneisha is on life support and Dan has just come off life support," I said solemnly.

Stella broke down. She was the only fully functioning agent on the M. . I could tell what she was thinking.

"This is my entire fault. If I kept my emotions to myself I would still be with the team figuring out a plan to rescue you. Not get half my team on life support."

"This is not your fault! The plan can go on any way. What about one of your other teams. One of the adult ones. They can get the Crime minister, the master mind, my mum and my dad put into prison."

Just then the door opened and Stella and I jumped back. I landed on the small of my back and winced. Stella landed on her feet in a fighting position. How does she do that? She sat back down when she saw one of the guards chuck Keri in and another walked in carrying in two trays of food.

"Tom Tupper!" one of the guards shouted. I stood up and walked over to one who grabbed me around the neck and lifted me up till I was a foot above the ground. I started to choke and couldn't breathe.

"The crime minister wants him whole." Another guard said and the first guard let go. I tried to get my breath back before being dragged out of the room by the collar of my shirt.

**Stella's P.O.V**

As soon as the door slammed shut I ran over to the wall in between the cupboard and the interrogation room. I got Tom's spy pod out of my pocket and set up a listening app. I rested it against the wall so I could hear what happened to Tom.

I got up and walked over to the lifeless body. I grabbed Keri's spy pod and put it on her chest to check her heart rate. It was weak but at least there was a pulse. I felt her forehead. It was freezing.

I looked inside a wardrobe that just happened to be there. Inside there were lots of Korps uniforms but at the bottom I found a couple of blankets. I leaned Keri against the wall and wrapped the blankets around her. I left the spy pod so I could check she kept a heart rate.

I waited two hours. Tom had been coughing and spluttering constantly. Keri heart rate had risen. I had been doing nothing. Just as my thought began to wonder the door opened and Tom was thrown in.

"Stella Knight," shouted a guard.

"Wait," I put Tom next to Keri and wrapped him in two blankets. I got his spy pod and, like Keri, put it on his chest to check his heart rate. It was low. Too low. I wish I could have stayed to help the two most helpless agents' but instead I was gagged and pulled back. The door slammed and I was lead to the interrogation room. The room of hell.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys. Hope you enjoy it. It's the scene where Stella gets tortured. It is in Stella's P.O.V unless I say otherwise.**

"Where is V95?" shouted the crime minister.

"I don't know. I haven't seen her for over a year." This wasn't a lie I hadn't seen her for over a year and I didn't know where she was.

"You're lying!" screamed the crime minister who slapped me around the face. "Ge the chair ready" she screamed at one of her guards. One of the guards grabbed me and tied me to a chair overlooking a water tank.

"Where is V95?"

"I don't know." Apparently this was the wrong answer and a guard turned a wheel and the chair I was on lowered until I was shoulder height in the water.

"When did you last see her?"

"Last year." I mumbled.

"Wrong!" she screamed and I was fully submerged under the water for what felt like hours but was probably a minute or two. A guard raised me back up and I coughed and spluttered and tried to get my breath back. Well now I know what they did to Keri and Tom I thought.

"Where is your 'secret' base?"

I can't tell her. If I do I am putting everyone in danger. The team. St. Hopes. M.I.9. The country. Whatever I do, I must keep everyone safe.

"Im not telling you!" I snarled at her.

"Oh you will!" The crime minister screamed and the chair I was on was lowered into the water again. This time for longer. I was tired and couldn't breathe. I remember hearing her evil laugh before I fell into darkness. The chair was lifted and I was chucked onto the floor.

"Pathetic!"

This went on for about another hour. She used different torcher techniques.

She put on great tap drips of the 20th century. I swear that lasted over two hours. Im surprised I didn't go mad!

She whipped me until my skin was raw and I bled.

She cut up and down my arms until they went dead.

She strangled me until I was unconscious. She did everything imaginable but I wouldn't give in. I couldn't. For Zoë's sake. For frank's sake. For the team's sake.

I tried to fight back but my aim was lousy. I was so tired and wanted to collapse. I was caught by a guard who held me in the air by my neck. I struggled around for a bit before being dropped onto the stone floor.

"Give up! There's no point." I heard her say. I stood up more determined and got into an attack position but was hit on my pressure point. My vision went blurry and all I could hear was a piercing scream and fell to the ground. I tried to get up but I couldn't. My body felt like concrete. My eye lids got heavier and heavier. Darkness fell upon me.

**Tom's P.O.V**

I woke up in a mess of blankets. I was leaning against the wall next to Keri. She was looking ahead. I sat up straighter and sorted out the blankets. I looked around but I couldn't see Stella anywhere.

"Where is Stella?" I asked Keri.

She didn't answer. I waved my hand in front of her. She didn't blink or do anything.

"Keri?"

"What!" she screamed and limped off.

"What's wrong? Why are you mad at me?" I asked softly.

"What's wrong? What's wrong? I just got tortured, Stella is in there being tortured and you're doing nothing!" she screamed.

"What! I was tortured too! I was flipping drowned for god sake! I was beaten by my mum! I was shot! I was whipped! I was starved! I've had stuff happen to me that you wouldn't understand!" I screamed in her face. God. I've been awake two minutes and we're already fighting.

"Sorry. I didn't realise."

"Oh well. Anyway, Stella and I have come up with a plan to escape." I told her the plan.

By the time I had finished the door was flung open and Stella was chucked in.

"Stella!" we both screamed.

I ran over to her and picked her up against her a wall. I got two of the blankets she had put around me and Keri and put them over her. I checked her pulse. Just about normal. Good.

I walked over to a sobbing Keri and hugged her.

"We will be alright." I said soothingly

"Promise?" she asked.

"Promise!"


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys. Hope you're all well. please do not kill me for these terrible impressions I am about to curse ypu all with. Sorry.**

**Dan's P.O.V**

I couldn't trust this man but he said he knew where the others were. I had to find them and I was prepared to risk my life.

"Okay. So here is the CCTV. I have followed the van to here," The man pointed to the screen. "It used to be a ware house but was abandoned 10 or so years ago," he continued.

My phone rang. It was Tom.

"Ok, Bye," I said. He had told me about the plan to escape. I can do it."

"What was that?" questioned the man.

"Oh, um, my friend. We're rescuing him in a couple of days."

"Good init!" He sounded a lot like Roly. It couldn't be though, could it?

"Why are you helping me? You don't even know me!"

The man pulled off a mask and pulled off his wig.

"Roly? What? Im so confused!"

"You know I'm like a spy init. Like you init." (My impression of Roly. Don't kill me for that fail. Lol)

"Wait, who else is a spy?" I asked. I was totally confused

"Me, you, Tom, Aneisha, Keri, Lady J, Preston, Mr F, Frank. Init!"

"Wait! What! This is a dream right. Im hallucinating aren't I!" I pinched my arm. No it was still Roly in front of me. Suddenly lady J and Preston appeared.

"When were you all spies?"

"Since you were a spy. We are all part of Korps!

"What?!" I screamed. This could not be happening!

We're parts of Kortex! You could say were run you skanky little M.I.9 agent!" I heard Preston say in an accent a little more street than his usual posh voice.

I saw Roly lift up his hand and screwed it up. He punched me square in the face. Then lady j punched me in the temple. Preston came up to me with a taser.

"You weren't expecting this were you? Well master will be proud! He zapped my neck with the taser.

I felt dizzy. I could feel the electricity from the taser zipping around me. Being hit with a taser in the neck was not good. It could stop my heart. I swayed slightly before the ground hit me.

What was I supposed to do? Was Keri okay? When was lady j a spy? When was the food loving Roly a spy? When did they work for the evil, mind controlling, manipulative crime minister and her 'master' the master mind. I had so many questions racing around my head. It was too much. My head was thumping as if I had a herd of elephants in my head. Spots came in my vision and my eyelids became heavier and heavier. I had to stay awake though. If I didn't then who knows, I could die and not even been able to stop one korps agent.

Stay awake! It was no use. I was struggling to stay awake. A sudden surge of pain raced around my body before I fell into the grasp of darkness.

"No!" I heard someone scream but it was too late. I felt as good as dead.


	14. Chapter 14

Franks P.O.V

"Oh my god! Korps are here! Korps are here!" I shouted trying to raise he alarm. I wasn't sure where I was but I just went with it. There was a giant m.i.9 logo so I wasn't in a korps base.

"Dan! Speak to me! No! Dan!" I shouted.

One of the nurses pulled me away from him but I wasn't going to let korps hurt him again. I struggled around in the nurses grasp before running to Dan. I checked him pulse. It was gone. I had officially given up. Stella and Keri were missing. Tom was dead. Dan was as good as dead and Aneisha was on life support. I had let them down. I have let my whole team die. NO! I was not going to give up that easily. I got out my handcuffs and arrested Roly, Lady J and Preston.

"Take them to three m.i.9 cells!" I shouted.

I ran over to Dan and lifted him up onto one of the beds and pressed a button calling for doctors and sat on a chair by his bed.

"Frank?" I recognised that voice. I turned around and saw rose.

"Rose?"

"Everything will be okay," she said soothingly before hugging me.

"Have you seen Oscar or Carrie recently?" I asked.

"Hey Frank!"

"Carrie? Oscar? I haven't seen you in ages. How are you?"

"Frank! We need to save your agent. We can't hang around!" Oscar ordered.

"Okay! Can I do anything?" I asked.

"Put these pulse sensors on his left arm and elbow, right wrist, on both his left and right temple!" Carrie said.

"On it!" I put on the pulse sensors and connected them with the heart rate reader. "Done!"

"Take of his jacket and t-shirt ready for CPR." Said rose.

I did as I was told. It was weird taking instructions from my old junior team. As long as I save Dan I didn't care. I wanted to save at least one of my team.

3

2

1

A jolt of electricity went through Dan and his heart rate went up to 10 bpm but went straight back to zero. The same thing happened.

3

2

1

Another jolt of electricity. 15 bpm but still went back to zero. I was losing him.

"One last go!" shouted one of the doctors I didn't recognise.

3

2

1

25 bpm and it stayed!

"Yes!" I said in my head but with all the strange looks I got I guess I shouted out loud. I could now hear the beeping. I had done one good thing.

"Thank you guys! You saved him!" I thanked carried, rose and Oscar.

"No, we did it!" they said and pulled me into a group hug.

"So he didn't die! I will speak to you three morons later!" said a hooded figure pointing to Roly, Lady J and Preston. "Dan here will be coming with me!"

"No! Taking him off the machine will kill him!" I shouted. Too late. The man was gone with Dan and the three agents.

"No!" I screamed.

This can't be happening. I fell onto the bed I saw standing in front of and burst into tears.

"Don't worry Frank, we will find them. Like that guy said, those three are morons. They left the location of Stella and tom up! We can track them down!" said Rose.

"Thanks guys!"


	15. Chapter 15

**It's a bit short but this is what happens to Dan. Truths are told and secrets revealed. For those wanting a fluffy frank and Stella reunion scene you're going to have to wait. Sorry guys. xxx**

**3 hours later**

**No one's P.O.V.**

Dan was lying In the back unconscious while Roly, Lady J and Preston sat on seats around the edge.

"What have we like done init? Like, we've killed him init!" Lady j said solemnly.

"I feel like so bad. We've like broken our trust. Tom, Aneisha and Keri will hate us!" Roly said.

"They'll understand. They were threatening our family. They would make us watch them die and then kill us! What were supposed to do?" said Preston in his usual accent.

The van went over a bump at full speed then stopped suddenly. Roly, Lady J and Preston were thrown out of their seats and landed in a pile on the floor. Dan's body jolted. He slowly opened his eyes and tried to take in his surroundings. It was dark and he felt other bodies in a pile.

"Dan! You're alive!" shouted Roly.

"No thanks to you three!" he said sourly.

"It like not our fault init! She was threatening to like kill our family aint she! I couldn't lose my bro init! He is like all I've got now init!" Lady J shouted defensively.

Dan sat up slowly before the ban jolted again and he was thrown into the door. He rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry. I didn't know." He got up and walked over to the pile.. he pulled each of them up before sitting in a spare seat.

"Thanks. Its okays bro. You didn't know. Were soz to for killing you. Yeah!" Roly said.

"Wait, killed me?" Dan questioned.

"Um. Your heart stopped. They had to use that electric machine thing. It took three attempts. Then dr. death took you off life support and kidnapped you. We were beaten for not properly killing you." Preston said shuffling around in his seat.

"Sorry to hear that. Dr. Death. I've heard of that name. What did he look like?" Dan questioned.

"He had a big long coat. A hat that covered up his face."

"He tried to kill me! He shot me!"

"Were here!" said a sinister voice. The door shot up and the body of the voice pointed at Dan. "You're coming with me!"


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys! Before I start I would like to give shout outs some stories and writers. Im doing this because there are some stories that are just brilliant! Anyways, in no particular order:**

**M. -geek123- You're like one the best writers ever and I am in love with Back from the dead! It has so much drama in you could cut it with a knife! I think you should read her fan fictions if you're not already!**

**Frellaandzanforever- I love the daughter he never had. When you said Keri and Zoë were Stella and franks children I was like O_o! This is such a good fic and again, read it if you're not already!**

**Katniss Bella Potter- Little sister is such a good fan fiction and I can't wait to find out what happens to Ava! It is full of drama and hurt and sadness but some happiness too and I can't wait for you to update!**

**Windgirl20- I love struck down so much. I, no joke, started crying when I thought tom had die but then you brought him back to life and I was giving the computer a hug! I can't wait to see what happens next.**

**Zoelook-a-like- I am such a big fan of when love blooms and when love leaves. I got the idea of 'killing' tom from you and I think you're such a big inspiration. I love you site too! ****mihighfanpage****.**** Check that out if you haven't already!**

**Now, on with the chapter!**

**Korps cupboard**

**Keri's P.O.V.**

I was leaning against the wall while tom was rushing around. Just as I was drifting through my thoughts tom thrust a pair of wooden stick things with handles.

"Temporary crutches. Till we get out of this dump!"

"Thanks." I slowly got up and tried them out. I hopped around the room. "Not bad for two brooms!" I jokily said before sitting down again.

"They come fully loaded too! I found grenades, sleep darts and freeze gas in that draw over there. Next time korps need to make it harder to find weapons!" Tom joked." Anyway, press that red button and a grenade is release, press the blue button and a sleep dart is released and press that silver button and the freeze gas is released!" Tom pointed to three coloured buttons.

"Cool!" I thanked him again. He sat down next to me.

"Im soooo tired!" he complained.

"Same! Earlier was torture!"

"What did they do to you?" He questioned.

"Some dunking thing. I swear I almost died from that! Whips. There was this whip with three tails! I got tasered three times. Slapped and punched. Cut up my arm! The lot!" I showed him my cuts and whip marks.

"Ouch! Poor you! I got the same. I was unconscious after the dunking thing. I got a whipped with a four tailed whip. I got tasered four times. Slapped, punched, and kicked. I got cut up and down both arms, my fore head and my neck." Tom showed me his cuts , some of which were still bleeding, and his bruises. I wondered why he got worse off than me.

"It's because my mum was one of the people in charge of the torture room." It was like he had read my mind.

The door suddenly swung open and a limp body was thrown in followed by Lady J, Roly and Preston.

"Dan!" shouted Tom. Omg! It was Dan! And what were those three doing here?!

I got up and hopped over to Dan with my new make shift crutches. I sat down beside him and felt his pulse. He still had one! I stood up again. If those three had done anything to them they were dead. I had fully loaded crutches so they had better watch out! Wait, why was I so angry with them? They hadn't done anything, had they? I had a horrible gut feeling they had done something. I felt so sick. I doubled over.

**I'm going to leave it there for the moment. If anyone has any ideas im all open. I have no idea where im going with this. It is getting a bit samey. Someone almost dies then gets kidnaped. Someone else almost gets killed and then gets kidnapped. Anyway, bye! xxx**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys! Ideas are needed urgently because I am dry out of ideas. I have had a couple of ideas from people but I need more. This is a short chapter. Just a filler I guess. Anyway, on with the story! **

**Stella's P.O.V.**

My head was banging and everything was dark. I could hear voices but I couldn't see anything!

"Keri! What's wrong?" I heard someone shout.

"Are you okay Keri?" someone else asked.

"Can you hear me?" a voice panicked.

What was happening to Keri? I needed to see if she was okay but I couldn't move, I couldn't see, I couldn't speak!

I heard a thud and then a number of people screaming "Keri!" this made me more determined to find out what had happened. I slowly opened my eyes with difficulty. They felt like they weighed a tonne. I sat up and started to look around the room. By the door I was two lifeless figures. I recognise the red hair. Keri. They were surrounded by four people. I think they were Tom, Lady J, Roly and i think praston or presten or whatever his name is. It's something beginning with P.

I tried to stand up but my legs wobbled way too much, I had a killer headache and my stomach3 screamed. I let out a groan and closed my eyes again wishing for the pain to stop. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Stella? Are you okay?" I think it was Tom. None of the others knew who I was and Keri and Dan seemed to be unconscious. I shook my head which seemed to make my headache worse. I put my head in my hands and let out another groan.

"Take these. Painkillers. Found them in a cupboard. There still in date." I took the pills. I hate swallowing pills. Especially without water but if they made my head and stomach ache better then oh well.

I took them but after a minute I felt them rise back up. I mumbled for a bucket before throwing up twice. Tom pulled my hair out of my face and rubbed my back.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

"Don't worry. Same thing happened to Keri," he pointed to a full bucket. That made me feel so much worse and I threw up again. How professional!

"Better?" he asked.

"Thanks," I closed my eyes again wishing for the torture to stop.


	18. Chapter 18

**Next day**

**Roly's P.O.V**

I was leaning against a wall wrapped in two of the blankets Tom had found in a cupboard. It has to be said, for the most powerful organisation in the world, they weren't very cleaver. I looked around the room to see if everyone was okay. I saw Preston, Lady J, Tom, Dan, Keri and some woman. There was something about the woman over in the corner. I recognise her. I can't put my tongue on it. She isn't from ballet club or bundle ball group. Not from street Morris or street tap. Was she from school? Yes! Not a teacher, supply teacher. My thoughts were distracted when Tom started speaking.

"Okay, so today we will all be tortured again. Try to hang on because you all need the energy for tonight's escape. The sooner we get out the better we might be. The quicker we will recover. I will call the team coming to tell them the change in plan," Tom said holding up his communicator. He walked over to some weird metal device.

"So we need to prepare. Eat the food they give you, have lots of water. Do anything to keep your self energized.

I remembered who she was! "Miss! What are you doing here?" I shouted.

"Busted," she muttered.

"So, what are you doing here?" I said again.

"Um, I guess you should know the truth, but you can't tell anyone! You know that!" she warned.

"Yeah, so?"

"Well, you know when I came to St. Hearts as an inspector. I was actually marking Dan, Tom, Aneisha and Keri's progress. That's what was on the clip board."

"Oh. You were a wicked teacher. Those were well wicked lessons init!" lady j butted in.

"Thanks" miss freeman mumbled.

"Wait, what is you actual name then. Miss Freeman was a cover wasn't it?" I asked.

"Stella knight."

"Cool!" I said.

"I didn't say anything," she said.

Two guards came in and dragged her away.

"Stella!" shouted tom. It was too late. Tom ran over to the wall and set up a listening devise.

"Okay, we will be able to guess what is in for us today. Whipping, punching and kicking will be one thing. I know my mum; she always kicks punches and whips. As hard as she can!" Tom told us.

"Your mum?!"

"Um yeah," he said.

"What's happening?" a small voice asked.

"Keri!" shouted tom and he ran over to her.

**Tom's P.O.V**

I sat down next to Keri. "You okay?" I asked softly.

"Apart from a headache, im fine. How's Dan? What have they done?" Keri panicked.

"Im not sure. He still has a pulse, don't worry. What matters right now is that you okay."

"Im fine," she said.

"Good, get some rest. They are going to torture us again but we need to escape tonight."

**1 Hour later**

Stella limped in followed by two guards holding her by the shoulder. They let go and she walked forward before blacking out.

"Tom Tupper!" shouted one of the guards.

I stood up shaking. The look on Keri's face was pure fear.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine," I told her before being dragged off by two guards.

I was taken into a small room before being pushed into a small chair.

"You will tell us where V.9.5 is!

"No!" I screamed. What felt like a million volts went through my body.

_Flashback (Aged 11)_

"_Tell me! What are you hiding!" _

"_Nothing! Nothing!" I cried. _

"_You little brat!" she shouted. 1000 volts went through my body._

_End of flash back._

"No! Stop!" I screamed. It was too late. I was submerged into darkness.


	19. Chapter 19

**This is all in Tom's P.O.V. until I say otherwise. I have finally got out of the little problem I had where was stuck in korps. I would tell you but that's spoilers. Sorry, been watching too much doctor who. Geronimo!**

**2 hours of torture and flashbacks later**

"Stop blacking out boy!" a bucket of ice cold water was thrown over me. "We need you to tell us where v.9.5 is! Better yet, all you know about m.i.9!

"No! I couldn't! My friends! They trust me. I trust them!"

"Aw. Little tommy wommy and his icky little friends! Thanks to k.3.r.1 we have v.9.5 and k.l.o.3 and l.i.b.i!"

"Three things, one its Keri, two, its Zoë and three, you don't have Keri! She is with us!"

"What! You incompetent idiots! She was supposed to go in the cell!" her rant was interrupted by a loud siren.

Beep! Beep! Beep! "Intruders! Intruders!" said a metallic voice.

"No! Search the building! Find and kill the intruders!" said the voice from the shadows. The crime minister was mad. Madder than she had ever been before!

"Knock him out! Put him in the cell!"

"Which cell? The cupboard or the other one?" Asked a confused guard.

"The cupboard! All the other cells are being used! Now knock him unconscious!" boomed a furious crime minister.

"Can I just butt in. what is it with you and knocking me out? Why don't you just throw me in the cell?" I said sarcastically.

"Shut it!" a voice from behind me said as I fell to the floor. At least they used the three finger lock thingy instead of the hit me over the head with a cricket bat technique. I fell to the floor unconscious and in a fucking lot of pain.

**No one's P.O.V.**

Tom was lifted up and taken out of the room followed by a guards, his mum, dad and the crime minister. One of the guards opened the door but shut it again quickly.

"What is it?" screamed the CM

"Take a look for yourself."

The crime minister opened the door. "No! where are they?"

Keri stepped out and pressed a blue button. 7 sleep darts were released. One for each of the two guards, the evil parents and the crime minister. One by one the fell to the floor, squashing Tom who was at the bottom of the giant pile of people.

Seven m.i.9 agents ran into the room, five handcuffing and dragging out the five. Another gently picked up tom and ran out. Keri followed while the last agent checked for anyone else.

"Self-destruct in 30 seconds!" said the same metallic voice as before.

"Oh shit!" cried Keri. She tried to move faster but the crutches were seriously slowing her down.

Bang

Keri's body jolted and fell awkwardly in slow mo. She tried to keep her eyes open but after one final sigh, they closed.

"We need to stop using teenagers as agents." Said the agent behind her before scooping her up and running out.

"10 seconds till self-destruct."

The agent ran but it was no use.

5

4

3

2

1

Boom.

**Outside**

"No!" screamed Roly, Lady J and Preston. They tried to run into the building. To find Tom and Keri but three agents restrained them.

Two figures carrying two limp bodies appeared from the smoke and fire.

"You made it? How?" questioned Stella.

"We made it but tom and Keri are less likely to." They agents laid them on to the floor and checked their heart rates.

"Tom is under average. He might make it but it is unlikely."

"And Keri?" Said Stella.

"Gone. I'm sorry. She is gone."

"Who says im gone?" a small voice asked.

"But you were shot. You're bleeding right now. You should be dead?"

"Yeah, should be. Im not a normal. Im strong. I have survived whatever Korps has thrown at me. Who says a small gun will kill me?" she closed her eyes again.

"Call an ambulance! We need to get them out of here. And those five baboons in cells." Stella ordered.

"Already done!" a voice said.

"Frank? What are you doing? You went mental!"

"Yeah did. Now let's get organised."


	20. Chapter 20

**This is the cute Frella chapter I promised. I hope you like it. I won't be able to update for a couple of days because I've been updating on my mums computer and she is taking it with her to Malta tomorrow and Friday. Hope you like it, Rachel xxx**

**Chapter 20**

**At the hospital**

"Do you want them to go with Miss Jones?" asked a small nurse.

"Yes." Said Frank and Stella in sync. They walked away from the busy hospital and found an empty one.

"I've missed you frank. I've been so worried about you."

"I've missed you too. Losing everyone like that. Losing you like that. I was so worried. So scared."

"I'm here now frank and im not planning on being kidnapped anytime soon." Stella joked. The two love birds stared into each other's eyes getting closer and closer. They came into a kiss.

Once they let go frank said, "We've wasted so much time. I've missed the days we don't need to hide away from each other."

"I'm sorry. I should have never blamed it on you when it wasn't your fault. Im so sorry," Stella cried. She rested her head on Frank's chest and silently cried.

"Shhh. Shhh. Don't worry about the past. All that matters now is that were together now." Frank sympathised.

After a few minutes Stella pulled away. "We'd better go and check on them,"

"Yeah, lets go" frank said. The two held hands and walked down the hall. When they got to the room, Dan was awake and the other three stable.

"You okay Dan?" Frank asked.

"Yeah, just tired. Will Keri, Tom and Neish be okay?"

"They'll be fine you just get some rest."

Stella started walking off.

"You too Stella! You need to rest to!"

"Okayyy" Stella childishly said.

"I'll drive you home. Goodnight agent Morgan."

"Good night. Oh, and frank,"

"What?

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Everything. The opportunity. The fact that your always there for us when were down. You'll make a great father one day."

"No problem. Now good night."

"Night. Look after Stella. She went through some bad stuff in korps."

"I'll look after her don't worry." Frank said before walking out into the corridor to see a sleeping Stella.

Franks P.O.V.

I walked out into the corridor. I looked around to find Stella. She was asleep on two waiting chairs. She looked so peaceful. So innocent when asleep. I felt so sorry for her. The torture she went through in there. I scooped her up into my arms and walked out of the hospital. The air was cold but refreshing. I got into a taxi and laid her down on the back seats. I sat opposite her and watched her. If anything happened to her. Boy I would go nuts. After 10 minutes the taxi stopped. I said thanks and paid the £10. I picked up Stella again walked to the front door.

Realisation hit me that I didn't have a key. I put Stella on the outside bench while I searched for a spare key. After a couple of minutes searching I found it. Under a plant pot covered in stars. I remember forcing her to get a plant pot with stars on it as she loved plants and her name means star. My star.

I opened the door and carried Stella inside. I was surprised she hadn't woken yet but im sure I wouldn't have if I had been in her position. I went inside and closed the door. I walked upstairs to her room and laid her on her bed.

I loved her room. It was painted like the nights sky with purples and blues and pinks. There were bright blue, white and bright yellow stars placed strategically around the walls. The bed was blue with yet more stars. In the corner there was a big house plant.

I went back down stairs and sat on the sofa. I decided to stay the night in case something happened to Stella. My Stella.


	21. Chapter 21

**Two weeks later**

**In the base**

**No one's P.O.V.**

"You all okay now?" Asked Frank as the four teens walked in. A number of groans came from them. "I take it your tired then"

"Yep." said Tom. "Anyway' who are J.H.A.N.N.A.H, L.O.1.I.V.I.4. and W.0.6.J.O.3. ?"

"She used to live with me in my foster home. That's why when you searched her up her sure name was summers. She got moved yesterday to somewhere in Southampton. I didn't even get to say bye." Keri said solemnly.

"Don't worry' you'll get to see her again. You three are going on a recruitment mission." Said Stella.

"So were basically searching for three clones to replace us!" Complained Dan.

"No, they're going to be part of a new team," said Frank.

"I'm confused. One, I thought the names inside the codes were three to four letters and two, I thought all the clones were girls, not boys as well." Said Neish.

"We're not sure why they are different but I'm sure we will find out. Now go." Frank ordered.

Tom walked over to the computer as the other three walked to the lift.

"Tom, you're on field, Keri, you're on coms." Ordered Frank.

"What!" Shouted two annoyed spies.

"Keri, you cant do anything with crutches. What happens if Korps turn up?" questioned Stella.

"Okay." Said Keri as Tom and her swapped.

**2 hours later.**

"I didn't realise how far away Southampton was." Complained Tom.

"You're almost there! Couple more houses and you should be standing on the drive of 7 brindle close." Keri said.

"Yep." Dan said as he knocked on the door. No one came. "No one's home." Said Dan pointing out the obvious.

"Maybe because she is over there!" Aneisha pointed to a red haired girl running up the road followed by four unfashionable dressed Korps agents.

The girl tripped and landed sprawled out on the road. The Korps agents surrounded her. "One move, one sound and she is dead!" threatened a guard pulling out a gun.

"I'm sure we can talk about this." Tom tried to wiggle his way out of the situation.

"Well done Tom!" Dan whispered.

"Well, I did warn you." Said the same guard as he pulled the trigger of the gun. The bullet went into the girls back. The guards turned around and jumped into a van.

The three ran over as Aneisha checked her pulse.

"She's gone."

**Back at base**

Keri stood up and walked away from the screen. She wasn't going to believe that her sister just got shot.

"Keri, I understand how you feel," Stella tried to sympathise.

"No you don't. You may have lost you best friend but I have just lost one of my sisters! Its like I've lost part of me! I can feel everything that happens to each one of my family! I feel everything they feel! Hurt! Loss! A fucking bullet in the back! and you know what, it bloody hurts! " Keri sobbed before collapsing from shock.

Frank sat down at the seat Keri was just sitting on and began to guide the team.

"Guys, I have sent a helicopter to collect Rachel. You need to find Joe and Olivia." Ordered frank.

"Two things, one, were calling her Rachel then, not Hannah. And two, where is Keri?" Questioned Aneisha.

"Agent down! I'm taking over. We're calling her Rachel because that's what Keri says she'll be used to." Frank ordered as he looked over to Stella who was helping Keri.

"Okay. Now I guess we wait for the copter." Said Tom.

**Back with the spy's**

"No need. I'm okay." Said someone from behind.

The trio turned around.

"But… y…y…you… d…d…d…" stuttered Tom

"But I died. I didn't die. What did you see?" The girl questioned.

"We saw you get chased, and then shot. You didn't move. You're pulse stopped!" stated Aneisha.

"My pulse stopped for what, one second. I was wearing a bullet proof vest. It has got weaker as the years have gone by but it still works, just."

"Okay. Wait! How come you have a bullet proof vest?" questioned tom.

"Since they found out where I live I've been running. I picked this up from a Korps agent wile on the run." Rachel said.

"How long have you been running?" tom asked.

"Three years. Since I was ten."

"Wait, if you said ten and you've been hiding for three years then that makes you thirteen!" said dank

"Yeah. Is that bad?" she asked.

"You'll find out back at HQ. Speaking of, pop in that helicopter and you'll see Keri." Aneisha pointed to the helicopter that just landed.

"Keri! I never got to say bye! See you later" Rachel went into the helicopter.

"One down, two to go." Tom said.

**The base**

"Keri? Can you hear me?" Stella shook Keri's shoulder. Keri started to stir.

"Sorry," she mumbled.

"For what?"

"For shouting at you. I know you lost Hyperia, and I know it hurts but I still went and said you didn't understand. I was stupid."

"No you weren't stupid. It's a shock to lose someone close. You do stupid things. I went and blamed frank when Hyperia died. I dumped him!"

"Oh so it is true, you did go out with Frank. Tom said you went out with each other. He even had proof." Keri started to sit up.

"That picture. I knew one of them would find it again." Stella complained.

"You two, concentrate on the mission! We have news, Rachel survived the gun shot. Apparently she had a bullet proof vest."

"Cool!" Keri jumped up again and got back onto coms.

"Hey guys, next stop Romsey!"


	22. Chapter 22

**This will be the last chapter of Dr. Death but I have the sequel coming your way!**

Dan, Neish and tom walked into HQ along with two blindfolded red heads. They took off the blindfolds and all you could hear were wows and gasps.

"Not again! Are all clones this excitable?" Dan complained remembering when Keri had first stepped in to the base.

"Zoe wasn't this excited was she?" Tom reminded him as they all sat down.

"Have you been crying Keri?" Aneisha asked. "And don't try and lie to me. I joined m.i.9 because of my ability to read people!"

"Well it's a bit emotional thinking two of your sisters died, another one is actually a brother and finding out that they are all thirteen. I thought all of us were sixteen! Oh and not to mention I can feel everything any of my family feels." She said. "Don't get shot or blown up again!" Keri pointed at Olivia and Rachel.

"Sorry." They both said sarcastically.

"Don't get too comfy down there! We still need to debrief you!" ordered Stella. They stood up and walked over to Stella and frank who were holding hands.

"Oooo. I think there's love in the air!" Tom jeered.

"Isn't there a rule against mushy stuff?" Complained Joe, Rachel and Olivia at the same time. Everyone knew there was in fact a rule against love and partners and stuff like that but no one mentioned it as they were all guilty of breaking that rule at least once.

"Anyway, well done for getting Rachel, Olivia and Joe. Tom, you're staying here tonight, Keri, show those three to the safe house. Dan, Aneisha. Go home and get some rest. We told your parents you were on a around the world school trip." Said Stella. Everyone but tom and Stella went home or to the safe house. Stella beckoned tom to a chair.

"After what has happened you are now officially under M.I.9 protection. Until we find a foster home for you, you're staying here at the safe house. Keri, Olivia, Joe and Rachel will be here so you won't get lonely. You will find your things in one of the rooms. One of our staff collected everything from your old house. Your door has tom written on it. "

"Thank you." Tom stood up and hugged Stella before finding Keri and the others.


End file.
